vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Sea King
|-|Dry= |-|Hydrated= Summary Deep Sea King was a Demon-level threat who ruled over the Seafolk as their king and claimed the sea as his own. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Deep Sea King Origin: '''One Punch Man '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Humanoid sea monster, Demon-level threat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acid Spit, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Transformation, Regeneration (High-Low), Enhanced Senses, Can unleash an eel-like creature from his mouth, Large Size (Type 1, 20m whilst Hydrated), Absorption of Water (Hydrating the Deep Sea King allows him to transform into his hydrated state) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Defeated Pri-Pri-Prisoner and was fighting evenly with Genos) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 '(Easily overpowered Pri-Pri-Prisoner) | At least '''Class 100 ' '''Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Severely damage Pri-Pri-Prisoner with his punches, was able to rip apart Genos) | At least Large Town Class (Stronger than before) Durability: Large Town level (Able to withstand an Angel Rush from Pri-Pri-Prisoner and punches from Genos) | At least Large Town level (Able to withstand a blast from Genos) Stamina: Superhuman (B-Class, A-Class and S-Class heroes were attacking him all day, and he wasn't tired at all when Saitama came). Range: Extended human melee range. A dozen meters with acid spit. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, but above average in terms of fighting. Weaknesses: Becomes weakened without water in the vicinity (Rain is sufficient to hydrate him) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: The Deep Sea King was an extremely skilled combatant capable of defeating two S-Class Heroes, and seemed to have lots of combat experience, as seen when he lectured Pri-Pri-Prisoner on how to fight properly, by putting much more effort into attacking an opponent with more intent to kill. He also seemed to have a preference for combo attacks, attacking his opponents mostly with a barrage of punches. *'True Form:' When his body is hydrated enough, his form changes to that of his original. In this form, he is much larger and more monstrous. In this form, he also boasts even greater strength and speed, able to smash through buildings and keep up with Sonic with ease. However, sufficiently strong attacks or long periods out of water cause him to exit this form. *'Moray:' He can release a long eel-like creature from his mouth that he can use to bite and tear into opponents. *'Acid Spit:' Sea King can shoot hazardous spit from his mouth that is extremely acidic. *'Chain Punch:' Sea King launches a relentless flurry of punches at his opponent, all delivered with the intent to kill. Key: Dry '''| '''Wet Gallery fe6862cfecbbcc2731711a49cc4ee162a94e0ddd1522207ce3be6cc5cfbcebfa.png|Deep Sea King as he appears in the anime Dsk4.png Wetdsk.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:One-Punch Man Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Royal Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Large Sized Characters